Un pequeño gran deseo
by Yvanix Rose
Summary: 【Mini-fic/Sonamy】【AU】【COMPLETO】Amy es una niña de diez años, la cual es salvada por el heroico erizo Sonic. Con el paso del tiempo ambos comienzan a sentir un sentimiento diferente, cosa la cual, mientras Sonic decidió ignorarlo, Amy intenta descifrar que es, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Será amor?
1. Cuando los caminos se cruzaron

Capítulo 1: Cuando los caminos se cruzaron

Era un día normal en Green Hill y había un pequeño erizo azul conocido como Sonic the Hedgehog, él estaba tomando una siesta en la rama de un árbol, pero algo lo despertó, una explosión y el grito de muchas personas, el erizo no dudo en ir a ver qué pasaba, y en cuanto llegó, vio a su clásico enemigo, el Dr. Eggman, el cual nuevamente hacía de las suyas.

\- ¡Eggman! – grito Sonic.

\- hmph, y nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿crees que no olvide el que hayas arruinado mis planes? -dijo Eggman, recordando cuando Sonic derrotó al Death Egg Robot **(N/A: el último jefe en Sonic the Hedgehog 2)**

\- oye, sabes que nunca dejaría el mundo a tu merced –dijo el erizo azul

\- por eso tendré que eliminarte.- dijo Eggman enojado y al mismo tiempo presiono unos botones.

Eggman, al presionar los botones, mando a los badniks a atacar a Sonic, este sonrió y comenzó a destrozarlos con su spin dash. Una vez acabo con estos, Eggman le dijo a Sonic que en la próxima batalla él le iba a ganar, y simplemente se fue, el erizo sonrió triunfante, pero notó que cerca suyo había un edificio hecho pedazos, y a una pequeña eriza en el suelo, la eriza estaba atrapada entre los escombros y el erizo no dudo en ayudarle, cuando llego quito los escombros y tomo a la eriza en sus brazos.

 **En Mystic Ruins:**

En aquel lugar había un pequeño zorro, el cual estaba mirando algo preocupado a una eriza, la cual Sonic había traído, este último se había ido a otra parte, la eriza comenzó a despertar, y el zorro se acercó a ella para verla, la eriza al ver al zorro se asustó y quiso levantarse, pero no pudo debido a que sintió un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar soltar un quejido.

\- n-no te muevas solo lograras lastimarte aún más.- dijo el zorro preocupada.

\- ¿qui-quién eres? ¿do-dónde estoy?- pregunto la eriza asustada y algo curiosa.

\- tranquila, no te hare daño,- dijo el zorro calmándola- soy Miles Prower, pero puedes llamarme Tails, estas en mi casa.- dijo el joven zorro feliz y aliviado debido a que la eriza despertó.

\- gracias por haberme salvado. -dijo la eriza agradeciendo al zorro y al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia.

\- en realidad, yo no fui quien te salvo, emm, ¿y tu nombre es…? -dijo el zorro para luego quedarse callado, pues no sabía el nombre de la eriza.

\- me llamo Amy Rose, si tu no fuiste, entonces ¿Quién me trajo? -pregunto la eriza.

\- mi amigo, él te salvo, te encontró desmallada en el suelo atrapada entre unos escombros de un edificio y te saco de ahí, luego vino hasta aquí y así terminaste en mi casa.- dijo el zorro.

\- y ¿Dónde está él?- pregunto curiosa la eriza.

\- ah, él se fue hace un rato, pero dijo que volvería después -dijo Tails

\- entonces, ¿puedo salir un rato, a…? -dijo la eriza, pero fue interrumpida por el zorro.

\- por el momento te recomiendo que te quedes en cama, estás muy herida, no quiero que empeores aún más -dijo el zorro algo preocupado.

\- está bien -dijo la eriza desanimada, en realidad quería ver a su héroe y agradecerle por salvarle.

\- oye, pero no te pongas así, él vendrá en un rato o tal vez en seguida, pero en cuanto vuelva podrás agradecerle -dijo el zorro animando a la eriza, esta no dijo nada y se limitó a asentir con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues, el zorro le había descubierto.

 **Un rato después**

El zorro estaba añadiéndole mejoras al Tornado, y en ese instante llega el erizo azul.

\- hola Tails -dijo animadamente.

\- ah, hola Sonic, se puede saber porque estas así -dijo viendo algunas heridas que tenía Sonic.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? -pregunto el erizo

\- curiosidad –respondió el zorro

\- pues, estaba corriendo por ahí y me encontré con Knuckles, y terminamos peleando de nuevo, ah, oye Tails, ¿Cómo está la eriza?- pregunto curioso el erizo.

\- pues está mejor que antes, aunque ahora está durmiendo -respondió Tails

Sonic: ok, yo… -dijo el erizo, pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de una puerta abrirse abruptamente y un grito.

 **Mientras con Amy**

La eriza estaba despertándose y al ver que estaba en esa habitación aún, se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando, ella observo detenidamente el lugar y notó que era de noche, de pronto, comenzó a oír unas voces, y debido a la curiosidad, decidió intentar espiar, se levantó de esa cama a pesar del dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo, aunque ya no era tan fuerte como antes, una vez levantada se acercó a la puerta y la abrió un poco, ella escuchaba todo lo que decían, con respecto a un tal Knuckles, ¿Quién será Knuckles? Se preguntaba la eriza, hasta que oyó al erizo preguntar por ella y también oyó lo que contesto el zorro y el erizo iba a decir algo, pero algo lo había interrumpido, la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Amy, se abrió, y la eriza al estar apoyada en esa puerta, cayó al suelo, tanto el erizo como el zorro notaron la presencia de la eriza, la cual yacía en el piso tratando de levantarse, pero el dolor no la dejaba lograrlo, debido a esto el erizo la ayudo a levantarse, la eriza abrió los ojos en un instante al sentir que el erizo tomaba su mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

\- ¿estás bien?- pregunto el erizo preocupado.

\- sí, bueno eso creo.- contesto la eriza.

\- Amy, te dije que no debías levantarte, pudiste haberte lastimado aún más de lo que estas.- dijo el zorro reprochándole, aunque con una mirada preocupada.

\- lo siento.- dijo la eriza con la cabeza baja.

\- oye, no te pongas así, lo hecho, hecho está.- dijo el erizo guiñando un ojo.

\- su-supongo que sí, emm… -dijo la eriza para luego quedarse callada, pues no sabía el nombre del erizo.

\- mi nombre es Sonic ¿Cómo te llamas? -dijo el erizo azul

\- mi nombre es Amy.-dijo la eriza rosa con una mirada MUY tierna y llena de inocencia, el erizo al verla, sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono carmesí.

\- bien, al parecer estás mejor, supongo que ahora estás en buenas manos, Sonic ¿podrías cuidarla? Ya sabes para que no haya problemas -dijo el zorro

\- of course.- dijo Sonic, guiñando un ojo y con el pulgar en alto.

\- muy bien, ahora continuare con las mejoras al Tornado -dijo el zorro para luego irse.

\- ¿tú eres el que me salvo? -pregunto Amy refiriéndose a Sonic.

\- pues si -dijo el erizo para luego ser abrazado fuertemente por la eriza.

\- muchas gracias -dijo sonrojada y abrazando fuertemente al erizo.

\- no… hay… de que… pe-pero… podrías… soltarme un… poco… -dijo el erizo casi sin aire, y un fantasmita Sonic salía de su boca **(N/A: XD)**.

\- ups, lo siento -dijo soltándolo al instante, y el fantasmita Sonic, enojado, volvía a la boca de Sonic **(N/A: otra vez XD).**

\- está bien -dijo mientras recuperaba el aire.

Amy comenzó a salir de aquel lugar, Sonic al verla yéndose, decidió seguirla para evitar que se lastime, la eriza vio su alrededor, un hermoso bosque, era lo único que veía en aquel lugar, el erizo llego y vio que la eriza estaba parada sin moverse, Sonic se acercó a ella, y vio como la luz nocturna iluminaba la cara de Amy, la cara de la eriza resplandecía inocencia, y aun más con la luz del cielo nocturno, el erizo no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente por aquella eriza, la cual noto la presencia del erizo y volteo tímidamente a verlo, la eriza también termino algo sonrojada, pues, le resultaba lindo ese erizo.

 **Tres meses después**

Con el paso del tiempo Amy mejoro, al mismo tiempo se volvió amiga de Sonic y Tails, pero comenzó a sentir un extraño sentimiento que la dejaba algo confundida, con solo ver al erizo azul no podía evitar sonrojarse. La eriza prefería ignorar aquello, pero ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa forma al ver a ese erizo azul? Es lo que ella se preguntaba cada día desde que lo conoció. Pero lo que debería preguntarse en realidad es ¿será amor?

 ** _Continuara…_**


	2. Señales indirectas

Capítulo 2: Señales indirectas

 **Tres meses después**

Han pasado tres meses desde que Amy conoció a Sonic y a Tails, y ella se encontraba en la escuela, para ser más específicos, en la hora de matemática, la eriza estaba en un intento de hacer su tarea, pero no podía, pues, no paraba de pensar en aquel erizo azul, y la eriza dijo para sus adentros "Sonic…" y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado.

 **POV de Amy:**

Joo, ¿Por qué solamente pienso en ese erizo? Sonic, no puedo parar de pensar en ti…

 **Fin de POV de Amy:**

 **(N/A: aquí empieza una canción escrita por MÍ y también tipo flashbacks de escenas del primer capítulo y también escenas NO mostradas ¬3¬ (?)**

 _Tal vez seas solo una niña_

 _Que demuestra inocencia y dulzura_

 _Aun así, tienes que, entender lo que te pasa_

 _Pero antes tienes que reconocer, las señales indirectas_

En medio de brillos, se puede ver a Amy con una tierna sonrisa y luego se ve que es de noche y la eriza está en su habitación, viendo como llueve.

 _¿Recuerdas cómo se conocieron?_

 _¿Acaso te pones nerviosa cada vez que lo ves?_

 _¿No puedes dejar de pensar en él?_

 _Y ante tal evidencia, ¿Aún te preguntas que es lo que sientes?_

Mediante flashes se puede contemplar cuando Sonic salvo a Amy de los escombros, y luego se ve cuando esta estaba espiando y la puerta se abrió, para después verse cuando Amy y Sonic se presentaron, luego Sonic saluda a Amy, y esta se sonroja, y por último, se ve a Amy pensando en Sonic mientras ve como amanece.

 _Tienes que reconocer las señales indirectas_

 _Tanto en las tuyas y en las de él_

 _Ambos tienen que saber la verdad de todo aquello_

 _Seguramente aquel chico también debe estar confuso_

Ahora se ve a Sonic derrotando a Eggman, para luego salvarla a ella, y ambos al estar muy cerca, se sonrojan, después se ve a través de corazones a Amy corriendo por un pasillo raro, y luego lo mismo, pero en lugar de ser Amy, era Sonic.

 _Las señales indirectas, se presentan sin que lo notes_

 _Abre tus ojos y date cuenta, pero son casi invisibles_

Ahora se ve un flashback de cuando Amy abrazó fuertemente al erizo, agradeciéndole el que la haya salvado, después se ve a Amy con los ojos cerrados y los abre de repente para luego dirigir su mirada seria a la derecha.

 _Las dudas aumentan con cada señal_

 _Aunque no es tu culpa, aún no puedes reconocer esas señales_

 _Porque sabes que eres solo una niña inocente_

 _Pero tarde o temprano tendrás que reconocer aquellas señales…_

Aún se ve a Amy dirigiendo su mirada seria a la derecha, para luego mostrar la luna llena, y luego se ve de espaldas a la eriza pero, son dos rostros de ella, y ambos rostros giran para luego volver a unirse y dejan de ser transparentes, y Amy abre sus ojos lentamente hasta dejarlos entre abiertos y ve a la izquierda.

 **(N/A: aquí inicia un solo)**

Ahora se ve a Amy caminando pensativa, pero al ver una sombra, se fue corriendo alegre por un campo verde, y se ve mejor la sombra, Amy sabía quién era, y siguió corriendo feliz, para luego revelarse que esa sombra era Sonic, y Amy, al ver adivinado quien era, sonrió aún más, y dio un gran salto para luego abrazar al erizo, y se acercan lentamente.

 _Debes saber el significado, de todas esas señales, mostradas por ti, y ese chico_

 _Tal vez, algún día, lo descubras…_

Nuevamente, a través de corazones, se ven varios otros recuerdos de Amy, en los cuales están solo ella y Sonic.

 _Tienes que reconocer las señales indirectas_

 _Vamos, tú puedes, sé que puedes descubrir la verdad_

 _Lo que hay detrás de las señales indirectas_

 _Seguramente algún día descubrirás como son las cosas en realidad_

Esos recuerdos aún continúan, hasta que después se ve a Amy en frente de una pared, e intenta ver detrás de ella, y cuando traspasa la pared, todo está oscuro, pero ve una luz muy lejos y comienza a correr hacia ella, estaba en medio de la oscuridad hasta que comienza a verse la luz más y más cerca, y cuando llego a la luz, se impresiono.

 _No olvides que eres una niña aun, y puede costarte captar todas las indirectas_

 _Tanto las tuyas y como las de él_

 _Pero no te rindas, algún día vas a saber que significan_

 _Aquellas señales indirectas…_

Mediante un flash se ve de nuevo a Amy sonriente, y después la imagen cambia a una en la que esta pensativa, y después se ve unas muy breves escenas tanto de Amy como de Sonic, para al final ver un flashback en el que ambos están viendo el paisaje.

 **(N/A: aquí termina la canción, y también terminan los flashbacks ¬3¬ (?)**

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido y Amy tenía la cabeza en las nubes, cuando de pronto, sonó la campana que señala la hora del recreo, y aquel sonido hizo que Amy reaccionara, y la eriza vio su tarea rápidamente, y noto que no había hecho la tarea, solamente estaba anotado lo que debía hacer, y no solo eso, hubo un detalle que hizo que Amy se sonrojara, pues, inconscientemente había escrito "Sonic" varias veces, y también dibujo corazones y estrellas, las amigas de Amy notaron el sonrojo de esta, y le preguntaron que le pasaba.

Y la eriza reacciono muy nerviosa, ocultando el papel y levantándose de su asiento rápidamente, y gritando ultra nerviosa con sus mejillas al rojo vivo

\- ¡NADA, NO PASA NADA!- y después de eso comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta sin voltearse y mostrando una gran sonrisa y soltó una risa tan nerviosa como su mirada.

 **Más tarde, en el parque**

la eriza y una de sus amigas estaban en el parque jugando en los columpio cuando llegaron los padres de su amiga, y se despidieron, minutos después Amy suspira y ve el cielo azul mientras sigue en el columpio, aquel color le hizo recordar a Sonic, y nuevamente comenzaba a recordar, pero aquel recuerdo fue interrumpido porque alguien le saludo, ese alguien era Sonic, la eriza se sonrojo un poco, pero decidió calmarse y devolver el saludo, pero termino por abrasar al erizo, y este se impresiono y también se sonrojo, la eriza, al darse cuenta de lo abrupta que fue, soltó al erizo.

\- Lo siento- dijo la eriza.

\- No importa- respondió el erizo.

 **Rato después, en la calle**

Ambos erizos estaban caminando por una vereda, pues, se estaban dirigiendo a casa de Amy, y cuando llegaron, ambos se despidieron:

\- Adiós Amy- dijo el erizo.

\- Adiós Sonic- dijo la eriza, después de eso, Sonic se fue, dejando una estela azul, y Amy se quedó viendo con una tierna sonrisa, como se iba aquel erizo.

Después, en la noche, la eriza está durmiendo, pero está teniendo un sueño, que le hizo sonreír.

 **En el sueño de Amy:**

La eriza estaba soñando con un lindo día de verano en el parque, un hermoso campo verde, todos estaban felices, algunos jugaban y otros paseaban, pero en ese mismo parque, estaba ella, en un intento de patinar, pues, ella no sabía patinar, pero no estaba sola, aquel erizo azul estaba con ella, Sonic estaba con ella, ambos patinando, solo que Amy estaba aprendiendo, y cuando lo intento, iba bien, pero se distrajo por la mirada del erizo, y debido a que se distrajo, perdió el control y se cayó, mientras que Sonic rápidamente se fue con ella para asegurarse de que este bien.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto preocupado el erizo, para después estirar su mano para que la eriza la tomara.

-Sí, estoy bien- respondió la eriza, para luego, tomar la mano del erizo, y este le ayudo a levantarse.

Ambos erizos quedaron viéndose fijamente, y poco a poco, ambos fueron acercándose, tanto, hasta que sus narices se tocaron como si se estuvieran dando un beso esquimal, y ambos estaban a punto de fundirse en un tierno beso, pero…

 **Mientras tanto, fuera del sueño de Amy**

Esta estaba durmiendo con una sonrisa en sus labios, y de pronto, sonó la alarma del despertador de Amy, haciendo que el sueño fuese interrumpido y esta despertara, la eriza, al despertar, tomo la alarma, y la metió en su cobertor mientras seguía sonando, pero al poco tiempo, la alarma dejo de sonar, y Amy la puso en donde estaba.

 **Más tarde**

En aquel lugar estaba atardeciendo, y la eriza estaba terminando de hacer su tarea, y en cuanto termino, recordó aquel sueño, la parte en la que Sonic y ella casi se besan específicamente, y por ello, nuevamente comenzó a pensar en aquel sentimiento.

\- No sé lo que siento, pero quiero saberlo, tal vez, pueda descubrir algún día que es este sentimiento, que es lo que siento, juro que algún día, voy a saberlo, y no voy a parar -la eriza cayó por un momento- hasta descubrir que es este sentimiento extraño y desconocido para mí… -dijo decidida la eriza mientras veía el atardecer.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	3. ¿Qué es este sentimiento?

Capítulo 3: ¿Qué es este sentimiento?

La joven eriza estaba saliendo de su casa, y mientras lo hacía, estaba pensando en aquel sentimiento extraño y desconocido para ella.

Al rato, Amy seguía caminando y seguía pensando en ese sentimiento, por otra parte, una murciélago blanca de unos catorce años estaba caminando por ese lugar, mientras veía el paisaje, y de pronto, Amy choco con la murciélago, y por el choque, ambas cayeron al suelo, una vez reaccionaron se levantaron.

\- Lo siento, estaba distraída -dijo la eriza.

\- Nah, no te preocupes querida -dijo la murciélago para luego seguir su camino y Amy hizo lo mismo.

 **Más tarde, en el parque**

Amy estaba en el parque con sus amigas charlando entre ellas, el tiempo paso rápido, y todas se fueron una por una, hasta que Amy y la eriza celeste se despidieron, Amy estaba por irse a su casa, pero vio a Sonic y no dudo en ir a saludarle.

\- ¡SONIC! -grito la eriza, captando la atención del erizo, una vez llego a donde estaba el erizo le saludo- hola Sonic- dijo la eriza.

\- Hola Amy- dijo el erizo.

 **(N/A: aquí empieza una canción escrita por MÍ ¬3¬ (?)**

 _Ohh, mhm, Yo solo quiero saber…_

 _Que es este extraño sentimiento_

 _Las dudas me carcomen por dentro_

 _Pero aun así, yo solo quiero saber… ¿Qué es este sentimiento?_

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? -pregunto la eriza.

\- Ah, pues, solo estaba de paso, y tu… -dijo el erizo para luego ser interrumpido por la eriza rosa.

\- Estaba con unas amigas -dijo Amy.

\- ¿quieres que hagamos algo juntos? -pregunto Sonic.

\- ¿Cómo qué? -pregunto la eriza.

\- Hmph -pensó por un momento -que tal un paseo -respondió el erizo azul.

\- Esta bien -dijo la eriza.

 _Mi corazón late a mil por hora ¿Por qué me siento así?_

 _No puedo evitar sonrojarme estando a su lado ¿Es normal lo que me pasa?_

 _Su sonrisa me hace sentir que todo estará bien pase lo que pase_

 _Y cada vez que estoy con él, siento como si todo a mí alrededor desapareciera…_

 _El erizo extendió su mano, y la eriza tomo tímidamente la mano del erizo, Amy sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente y no podía evitar sonrojarse un poco, después se ve a Sonic corriendo rápidamente y a Amy en sus brazos, la eriza tenía un suave rubor en sus mejillas y observaba todo el paisaje con una tierna sonrisa. Después, mediante flashes se ve a Sonic protegiendo a Amy y esta estaba preocupada, Sonic había notado aquello y se dio la vuelta, para luego, mostrar una sonrisa, aquello hizo que la eriza le devolviera aquella sonrisa a Sonic. Después se ve a Sonic y a Amy hablando y el fondo cambia radicalmente, volviéndose completamente negro y solamente ella y Sonic estaban ahí._

 _¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loca? O simplemente sea algo normal_

 _¿Por qué me pasa esto? Yo no entiendo este sentimiento_

 _Mi corazón ya no puede más, yo solo quiero aclarar mi gran duda_

 _Y ahora solo pido la respuesta a la pregunta que tengo…_

 _De pronto, Sonic desapareció de aquel lugar oscuro, quedando solamente Amy, y esta empezó a correr, para después detenerse y poner sus manos en sus púas y apretarlas fuertemente, y todo se vuelve blanco, para luego verse a Amy sentada en el césped, viendo el paisaje._

 _A su lado me siento completa y capaz de hacer lo que sea_

 _Y no puedo controlar el deseo de ir a abrazarlo_

 _Tal vez sea porque es mi amigo, pero con los demás no soy así_

 _Y debido a todo eso, no puedo evitar pensar… ¿Qué es este sentimiento?_

 _Después, Amy voltea para ver a Sonic tomando una siesta, la eriza no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse. Después, se ve a Sonic con unos chaos y Amy va abrazar al erizo, el cual, se sonroja, y luego, se ve a través de brillos a todos los amigos de Amy, excepto Sonic._

 _Ahora Amy ve a Sonic rodeado de chaos._

- _¿qué es este sentimiento?_ -pensó la eriza.

 _Quiero saber qué es lo que siento, y no voy a parar hasta saberlo_

 _No me rendiré, esa es la pura realidad_

 _Yo seguiré y seguiré en busca de la respuesta a mi pregunta_

 _Yo no voy a parar, no hasta saber… ¿Qué es este sentimiento?_

 _Ahora se ve a Amy viendo el cielo, mientras que Sonic seguía rodeado de chaos. De pronto, todo vuelve a cambiar, esta vez Amy esta disfrazada de Sherlock Holmes, y revisa por todas partes con su lupa, para al final, encontrar un papel rojo con forma de corazón, cosa que la deja confundida, y lo lanza tras de sí._

 **(N/A: aquí inicia un solo)**

 _Se ven varios flashes de los capítulos 1 y 2, y después, se ve a Amy parada enfrente de un espejo y de este sale una mano y se la lleva, después, se ve que esa mano era de otra Amy, la cual, usaba un disfraz de princesa, y esta se la lleva a otra parte, hasta que llego a un baúl, y saco una foto de Sonic disfrazado de príncipe, y Amy quedo aún más confundida. Y al final, se ve a Amy y a Sonic en los columpios del parque._

 _No sé lo que es este sentimiento, y es un sentimiento muy extraño_

 _Cuando estoy con él me siento diferente, y tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en él_

 _Yo solo quiero saber, que es ese extraño sentimiento_

 _Mi única pregunta es… ¿Qué es este sentimiento?_

 _Ahora se ve un flashback en el que Amy está apoyada en su ventana viendo la lluvia con una mirada pensativa, y después cierra los ojos y entrelaza sus manos. Después nuevamente se ve a Sonic con Amy en brazos, y después en un flashback se ve un a Amy soñando con Sonic. Al final se ve a Amy enfrente de una puerta pensando si abrirla o no._

 _Sé que aún soy solo una niña, y tal vez por eso no sé lo que siento_

 _Pero aun así quiero saberlo, es solo eso nada más_

 _Quiero la respuesta a mi pregunta, es lo único que pido_

 _Mis dudas aumentan más y más, pero sé que algún día voy a saber que es este sentimiento…_

 _Ahora se ve entre brillos a Amy con una sonrisa, y luego se ve a Amy corriendo con una sonrisa confiada, aquel lugar era el pasillo de su escuela. Después se ve a Amy en su salón de clases viendo perdidamente hacia abajo y luego cierra sus ojos dando un gran suspiro y se abraza a sí misma, y al final, levanta su mirada rápidamente y sonríe esperanzada._

 _Mi corazón late a mil por hora ¿Por qué me siento así?_

 _No puedo evitar sonrojarme estando a su lado ¿Es normal lo que me pasa?_

 _Su sonrisa me hace sentir que todo estará bien pase lo que pase_

 _Y cada vez que estoy con él, siento como si todo a mí alrededor desapareciera…_

 _Ahora Sonic le está hablando a Amy, y esta está sonrojada con la mano en su pecho izquierdo, después, se ve a Sonic sonriéndole a Amy mientras guiña el ojo, y Amy sonríe alegre, al final, Amy solo es capaz de ver a Sonic, y todo su alrededor desaparece._

 _A su lado me siento completa y capaz de hacer lo que sea_

 _Y no puedo controlar el deseo de ir a abrazarlo_

 _Tal vez sea porque es mi amigo, pero con los demás no soy así_

 _Y debido a todo eso, no puedo evitar pensar… ¿Qué es este sentimiento?_

 _Sonic y Amy están corriendo, y el erizo estaba más adelante, mientras que Amy estaba atrás y tenía una gran sonrisa y dio un salto y atrapo al erizo, abrazándolo y este estaba un poco sonrojado. Después, se ve en un flashback a Amy saludando a Tails. Al final se ve a Sonic y Amy caminando por el parque, mientras Sonic ve todo el paisaje, Amy estaba un poco pensativa._

 **(N/A: aquí termina la canción ¬3¬ (?)**

\- Oye, Amy -dijo el erizo, captando la atención de la eriza.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto la eriza.

\- Debo ir con Tails, para ayudarlo con algunas cosas, así que debo irme -dijo el erizo comenzando a irse, pero algo lo detuvo, la eriza lo tomo del brazo, haciendo que Sonic se sonrojara un poco, aunque intento disimularlo.

\- ¿Puedo ir? -pregunto con una tierna mirada llena de inocencia, la cual, hizo que el erizo se sonrojara aún más.

\- Si tú quieres -dijo el erizo.

\- ¿Y qué esperas? Vamos -dijo la eriza energéticamente mientras arrastraba al erizo.

\- Está bien -dijo el erizo

 **En el bosque**

Ambos erizos estaban camino al Taller del zorro, Sonic quería llegar rápido, pero Amy quería que caminaran tranquilos, y después de suplicar con una mirada muy tierna, el erizo termino accediendo y la eriza estaba más feliz que antes. Los dos estaban callados, mientras Amy contemplaba el alrededor, Sonic estaba un tanto pensativo, y debes en cuando volteaba a ver a la eriza rosa que se encontraba a su lado, de pronto, oyeron una carcajada malvada, y vieron al cielo, para nuevamente toparse con Eggman.

\- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Sonic -dijo el Dr. Eggman

\- Eggman ¿Qué tienes planeado ahora? -dijo el erizo azul, poniendo su brazo delante de la eriza, la cual, solo veía lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no tenía nada planeado, solo estaba dando un paseo con mi nueva invención –dijo el Dr. Eggman, para luego presionar un botón, y en cuanto lo hizo, apareció un robot.

\- ¿De nuevo esa cosa? Parece que estás perdiendo creatividad -dijo el erizo, en tono de broma.

\- No es eso, es que la e... -callo por un momento- ¿pero porque rayos estoy diciendo eso? ¡No es de tu incumbencia rata azul! -dijo para luego mandar al robot a atacar Sonic.

El erizo comenzó a pelear nuevamente contra aquel robot, pero de pronto, comenzaron a aparecer más robots, y esos robots, intentaban acercarse a la eriza, y el erizo hacía todo lo posible para protegerla, pero Sonic ya no estaba solo, pues, Tails había llegado en el Tornado y comenzó a dispararle a los robots, pero ambos se descuidaron un poco, y la eriza fue capturada por uno de esos robots.

\- ¡Sonic, sálvame! -Grito la eriza asustada.

\- ¡Ahí voy Amy! -dijo el erizo, para luego dirigirse corriendo a donde estaba la eriza, pero el robot comenzó a irse volando junto con el Dr. Eggman.

\- ¡Hey, Sonic! ¡Sube! -grito Tails, desde el Tornado, y Sonic hizo caso omiso a lo que había dicho el zorro.

 **Más tarde, en la base de Eggman**

La eriza estaba en una especie de capsula, acurrucada con una mirada deprimida y preocupada y comienza a pensar en aquel sentimiento de nuevo.

Mientras eso ocurre, Sonic y Tails se dirigen a la base de Eggman, y el erizo no pudo evitar pensar en aquella eriza.

- _No te preocupes Amy, ya vamos a salvarte_ -pensó el erizo azul.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	4. Misión de rescate

Capítulo 4: Misión de rescate

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Tails había llegado en el Tornado y comenzó a dispararle a los robots, pero ambos se descuidaron un poco, y la eriza fue capturada por uno de esos robots.

\- ¡Sonic, sálvame! -Grito la eriza asustada.

\- ¡Ahí voy Amy! -dijo el erizo, para luego dirigirse corriendo a donde estaba la eriza, pero el robot comenzó a irse volando junto con el Dr. Eggman.

\- ¡Hey, Sonic! ¡Sube! -grito Tails, desde el Tornado, y Sonic hizo caso omiso a lo que había dicho el zorro.

 **Más tarde, en la base de Eggman**

La eriza estaba en una especie de capsula, acurrucada con una mirada deprimida y preocupada y comienza a pensar en aquel sentimiento de nuevo.

Mientras eso ocurre, Sonic y Tails se dirigen a la base de Eggman, y el erizo no pudo evitar pensar en aquella eriza.

- _No te preocupes Amy, ya vamos a salvarte_ -pensó el erizo azul.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

\- Sonic, estate atento a lo que pueda pasar -dijo Tails mientras manejaba el Tornado.

\- Está bien -respondió Sonic.

Ambos estaban llegando, pero, por otra parte, Eggman vio a Sonic y a Tails acercándose, y presiono unos botones, haciendo que comenzaran a salir robots y misiles que atacaban al Tornado, Tails apenas lograba esquivar los misiles, pues, más de uno casi lo alcanzaba, mientras el erizo se sujetaba fuertemente del ala del Tornado, pues, trataba de no caerse.

\- ¡Sonic! ¡Tendrás que seguir por tierra! -grito el zorro.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Pero antes voy a ayudarte un poco! -grito el erizo, para luego saltar del Tornado y hacer un spin dash, destrozando todos los cañones y robots que atacaban a Tails, después, siguió su camino y destrozaba a los robots que se metían en su camino.

 **Mientras, con Amy**

 **(N/A: aquí empieza una canción escrita por MÍ ¬3¬ (?)**

 _Asustada y preocupada estoy, y las lágrimas escapan de mis ojos_

 _Yo solo quiero salir de aquí, quiero salir y ser libre_

 _Mi felicidad está apagada, y el miedo y la preocupación me dominan_

 _Solo quiero salir, solo quiero salir, y poder seguir disfrutando mi vida…_

Esta estaba sola, seguía asustada y muy preocupada, y aún pensaba en aquel erizo azul, y unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Y de pronto, se ve a Amy con una gran sonrisa, para después mostrar nuevamente a Amy con una mirada que demostraba miedo y preocupación, y después se ve a Amy corriendo en un lugar oscuro que cambia completamente a un bello paisaje verde y Amy sonríe.

 _Mi héroe por favor sálvame, ven a mi lado que te necesito_

 _Solo quiero que me liberes de mi encierro…_

 _Por favor, sálvame, no soporto más estar aquí encerrada_

 _Quiero que estés a mi lado, quiero que me salves, de esta prisión_

El zorro seguía en el Tornado, disparando a los robots y cañones que le atacaban, mientras que Sonic estaba dentro de la base, corría velozmente en busca de la eriza qué yacía encerrada en una capsula, el erizo continuaba buscándola, pero en su camino se metían cientos de robots, los cuales intentaban atacar al erizo, pero este los atravesaba con su spin dash, siguió y siguió.

 _Tú eres mi héroe, uno de los chicos que se ganó mi corazón_

 _Sé que nunca vas a abandonarme, tú y yo somos amigos_

 _Ven a mi lado y rescátame como siempre lo haces_

 _Yo confío en ti, y sé que vas a venir a salvarme como siempre lo haces_

El erizo seguía buscando a la eriza, y mediante flashes se puede contemplar cuando Sonic había rescatado a Amy de entre los escombros de un edificio y después se ve a Sonic derrotando a Eggman, para luego salvarla a ella, y ambos al estar muy cerca, se sonrojan.

 _Por favor, sálvame, te necesito más que nunca_

 _Quiero volver a ver tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me hace creer que todo estará bien_

 _Sálvame, sálvame, quiero que me salves, te quiero a mi lado_

 _Y lo único que me queda decir es… "¡Por favor, sálvame!"_

Se ve a Amy de la misma forma que en el principio, y aparece un flash en el que se ve a Sonic sonriendo, y se vuelve a ver Amy.

\- Sonic… -susurro para luego callar por un momento- por favor, sálvame -nuevamente susurro la eriza.

 **(N/A: aquí inicia un solo)**

Sonic seguía corriendo y derrotando a los robots que se metían en su camino, para después, llegar a una sala vacía y grande, esto dejo algo confuso al erizo, pero también tenía un mal presentimiento, y en ese momento, Eggman apareció, el cuál soltó una gran carcajada malvada.

\- ¡Eggman! ¡Libera a Amy! -grito el erizo.

\- Hmph, déjame pensarlo -callo por un momento, para luego contestar- no.

El erizo frunció el ceño, pero Eggman presiono un botón.

 _¿Dónde estás? Te busco con la mirada_

 _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué esta cosa esta bajando?_

 _Al fin te veo, pero, mi miedo y preocupación aumenta_

 _Así que, por favor… sálvame…_

Amy notó que la capsula en donde estaba ella comenzó a bajar.

\- _¿Qué está pasando?_ -Pensó la eriza.

Amy busco con la mirada a Sonic y lo encontró, mientras que Eggman presiono otro botón y apareció un gran robot, y Amy se asusta y preocupa aún más.

 _Sálvame, sálvame, por favor sálvame mi querido héroe_

 _Quiero salir y ser libre, y también poder estar contigo_

 _Sálvame, sálvame, por favor, se una vez más mi héroe azulado_

 _Yo te necesito, quiero que me salves una vez más…_

Después, Eggman le dio al robot la orden de atacar al erizo, y el robot obedeció y comenzó a atacar al erizo, y Sonic se defendía y contraatacaba.

 _Mi héroe por favor sálvame, ven a mi lado que te necesito_

 _Solo quiero que me liberes de mi encierro…_

 _Por favor, sálvame, no soporto más estar aquí encerrada_

 _Quiero que estés a mi lado, quiero que me salves, de esta prisión_

El robot comenzó a lanzar misiles, y el erizo los esquivaba, para luego, darle un golpe a aquel robot.

 _Por favor, sálvame, te necesito más que nunca_

 _Quiero volver a ver tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me hace creer que todo estará bien_

 _Sálvame, sálvame, quiero que me salves, te quiero a mi lado_

 _Y lo único que me queda decir es… "¡Por favor, sálvame!"_

La sala estaba llena de humo, y el robot buscaba a Sonic, el cual, aprovecho la situación y busco al robot, mientras Amy pudo ver a Sonic y este noto que la eriza lo estaba viendo y le dio una sonrisa y guiño un ojo, la eriza sonrió, mientras Sonic encontró al robot e hizo un spin dash, atravesándolo en el centro, y aquel robot exploto en pedazos, quedando Sonic como el ganador, Amy se alegró al ver como su héroe salía victorioso.

 **(N/A: aquí termina la canción, y también terminan los flashbacks ¬3¬ (?)**

\- ¡Apártate Amy! -grito el erizo, y Amy hizo caso, después, el erizo destrozo el vidrio y rápidamente saco a la eriza de allí.

\- ¡Algún día me vengare de esto! -grito Eggman.

El erizo rompió una pared mientras tenía a Amy en brazos, y Tails, al ver a Sonic, fue directo a él, y Sonic y Amy cayeron en el Tornado.

\- Tails, llévate a Amy y no vuelvas -callo el erizo- yo me encargaré de Eggman, te veré más tarde en el taller –dijo el erizo, para luego, saltar y atravesar otra pared.

Tails hizo caso a la orden del erizo y se fue junto con Amy al taller.

 **Más tarde, en el taller**

Amy estaba en el taller con Tails, ambos esperaban la llegada del erizo azul, el tiempo paso, y ambos estaban preocupados y considerando la idea de ir a buscarlo, pero en ese momento, vieron algo que los puso felices, el erizo había llegado ileso, y Amy al ver a Sonic, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

\- Sonic, que suerte que estas bien -dijo alegre la eriza abrazando fuertemente al erizo.

\- C-claro… pe-pero… podrías… soltarme un… poco… d-de lo… contrario… ya no lo… e-estaré… -dijo el erizo casi sin aire, y un fantasmita Sonic salía de su boca **(N/A: lo sé, el mismo chiste del capítulo 1, pero igual XD)**.

\- Ups, lo siento de nuevo -dijo soltándolo al instante, y el fantasmita Sonic, enojado, volvía a la boca de Sonic **(N/A: ya hice esto antes, pero igual, otra vez XD).**

\- Está bien -dijo mientras recuperaba el aire

 **Rato después**

Ambos erizos estaban caminando, hasta que llegaron al frente de la casa de la eriza.

\- Adiós, Amy -dijo el erizo despidiéndose.

\- Si, adiós, Sonic dijo la eriza también despidiéndose, para luego, entrar a su casa.

El erizo azul se quedo viendo a la eriza hasta que esta entro a su casa, el erizo no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente por el pensamiento que se le vino a la mente y se dijo a sí mismo.

\- _Quítate esas ideas de la cabeza, solo lograras meterla en más problemas si sigues así_ -se dijo a sí mismo, para luego, dar un suspiro e irse corriendo.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	5. Plan de agradecimiento

Capítulo 5: Plan de agradecimiento

 **En la escuela:**

Amy estaba en la escuela, corría alegremente por los pasillos, y sus amigas estaban siguiéndole, las tres reían mientras corrían, todos los que estaban en los pasillos las veían, ellas corrían muy alegres, con grandes sonrisas, pero Amy y sus amigas vieron a un profesor cerca, y decidieron detenerse y cruzaron caminando, y en cuanto no veían a ningún profesor comenzaron a correr nuevamente

\- _Hola, soy Amy Rose. Desde que conocí a Sonic todos me han dicho "tú estás diferente a como eras antes", dicen que ahora sonrío más a menudo, pero también que paso un rato pensativa cada día. Supongo que debe ser por que conocí a Sonic, el me hace sentir muy feliz, pero también esta ese sentimiento extraño, y si últimamente he estado pensativa, es por ese sentimiento, pero, no pienso rendirme, algún día voy a saber que significa aquello_ -pensó alegremente la eriza.

 **Más tarde**

Todas estaban en la hora del almuerzo, y mientras comían, charlaban y reían.

\- ¡Jajajaja! -rieron todas al unísono.

\- Emm, Amy -dijo una mapache llamando la atención de la eriza.

\- ¿Si? -pregunto la eriza.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sonic? -pregunto la mapache.

\- ¡¿P-pero que cosas dices?! A-a mí n-no me gusta S-Sonic -dijo nerviosamente la eriza sonrojada- o eso creo -susurro la eriza, logrando que nadie la escuche.

\- Está bien, o-oye ¿Cuántas veces te ha salvado y o ayudado ya? -pregunto la mapache.

\- Emm, etto, deben ser unas, diez, veinte, o treinta veces, aunque tal vez más -respondió la eriza.

\- ¿Le has dado las gracias? -pregunto la mapache.

\- Solo la primera vez, cuando lo conocí -dijo Amy.

Cuando Amy dijo eso último todas dejaron de comer y la vieron fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos y parpadearon varias veces.

\- ¡E-eres una malagradecida! ¡¿C-como se te ocurre ser tan despistada?! ¡¿Si quiera le has dado un regalo de agradecimiento!? -grito la mapache mientras sostenía a Amy de los hombros y la movía para atrás y para adelante y después la soltó.

\- Emm, etto, no me había dado cuenta, y, no le di nunca un regalo, soy una mala amiga -dijo tristemente la eriza con la cabeza baja -¿Qué puedo hacer para darle las gracias a Sonic? -pregunto la eriza mientras veía a sus amigas.

\- Hmph, podrías hacerle un "almuerzo especial" -dijo una eriza celeste.

\- ¿Un almuerzo especial? No sé si… -dijo Amy para luego ser interrumpida.

\- Pero si eres una buena cocinera, eres la única que siempre saca A en la clase de cocina, ¡Tienes la notas más alta! -dijo la eriza celeste intentando animar a Amy, la cual, vio a todas sus demás amigas en busca de una respuesta por parte de ellas, y ellas captaron aquello.

\- Amy, ella tiene razón -dijeron las demás al unísono.

\- Está bien, entonces eso haré -dijo alegre y confiadamente la eriza.

Después de eso, siguieron hablando de otras cosas mientras terminaban de almorzar.

 **Más tarde**

 **(N/A: aquí empieza una canción llamada "Umi wo miteita" o en español "Mirando el mar" y apareció en el capítulo 16 en la versión japonesa de un anime llamado "Tokyo Mew Mew" yo me base en ese capítulo cuando cree este cap de esta historia, pero era la versión de 4Kids, la cual por cierto, estaba repleta de censura innecesaria, yo lo hice de otra manera y coincide mínimamente con ambas versiones, sorry por el inconveniente, ahora ve el link de la canción completa:**

 **watch?v=awG51HSC1A4** **escúchenla mientras leen)**

 _Kyou wa gomen ne [Disculpa lo de hoy]_

 _Koko made tsuki awasete [Por haberte hecho acompañarme hasta aquí]_

 _Kumo ga nagareteiku [Las nubes se van flotando]_

 _Tooi sora mata aeru? [¿Verán de nuevo el lejano cielo?]_

Se ve a Amy con un delantal de cocinera y unos artilugios de cocina, después se la ve cocinando. Más tarde, la eriza está en el taller de Tails.

\- Hola Tails -saludo la eriza alegremente.

\- Hola Amy -dijo devolviendo el saludo, para luego, notar que Amy traía algo consigo- ¿se puede saber qué es lo que tienes allí dentro? -pregunto el zorro.

 _"_ _Itsumo nani ka ni kizutsuku no wa ["Ser siempre heridos por algo]_

 _kitto ikiteru shouko nan da yo" [seguro es la prueba de que estamos vivos"]_

\- Es solo un pequeño regalo de agradecimiento para Sonic -dijo la eriza con un ligero sonrojo.

\- Esta bien, el viene en un rato, así que puedes esperar allí -dijo el zorro y Amy asintió.

Después se ve a Amy esperando a Sonic, para luego verse el cielo y las nubes.

 _Tada zutto kimi no yoko de umi wo miteita [Simplemente me quedé a tu lado mirando el mar]_

 _Kaze wa tsumetakute mo atatakai kara [Porque me sentía cálida aunque el viento era muy frío]_

 _Tada zutto kimi no yoko de umi wo miteita [Simplemente me quedé a tu lado mirando el mar]_

 _Mune ni kodou ima wa dou ka tsutawaranai de [Por favor, que en este momento no se noten mis latidos]_

Ahora Amy está caminando en medio de una playa, y mientras caminaba veía el mar, después, comienza a haber una fuerte brisa fresca y Amy se abraza a sí misma, después, a pesar del frio, se queda quieta viendo el mar, después de eso, ve a Sonic viendo el mar, y la eriza se acerca a él, y este la ve, la eriza no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón latiera rápidamente y estaba sonrojada y con una tierna mirada, después ambos se van acercando. Pero al final, se ve a Amy aun esperando a Sonic.

 _MEIRU okureba [Si mando un mail]_

 _henji wa sugu kurukedo [me responden de inmediato, pero]_

 _Dare ka watashi no koto [me pregunto si habrá alguien]_

 _honto ni hitsuyou ka na? [que me necesite de verdad]_

Amy sigue esperando y se puede ver un reloj marcando la hora, el cual, se va moviendo, marcando el tiempo que pasaba, después, se ve a Amy junto a una silueta misteriosa.

 _"_ _Jibun de ude wo nobasanakucha ["Si no estiras tus brazos por ti misma,]_

 _hoshii mono nado te ni hairanai yo" [nunca tendrás lo que deseas"]_

Ahora se ve a Amy corriendo hasta llegar a la sombra de una palmera y suspirar.

 _Tada zutto kimi no yoko de umi wo miteita [Simplemente me quedé a tu lado mirando el mar]_

 _Mou sukoshi ganbarou kitto kawareru [Me esforzaré un poquito más seguro podre cambiar]_

 _Tada zutto kimi no yoko de umi wo miteita [Simplemente me quedé a tu lado mirando el mar]_

 _Dakara mune no kodou ima wa tsutawaranai de [Por eso, ojalá que en este momento no se noten mis latidos]_

Ahora Amy nota que todos sus amigos están nadando, construyendo castillos de arena, etc. Pero también ve que Sonic está sentado en la arena viendo a todos y a Tails tratando de convencer al erizo de que juegue con ellos, pero este se niega, entonces Tails suspira y se va a donde estaba, mientras que Amy decidió acercarse a Sonic y se sentó a su lado, ambos se quedaron viendo el paisaje. Aunque en realidad estaba leyendo un libro y se imaginaba todo como si ella fuera la protagonista de esa historia, pero al instante cerró el libro, apretó el puño y se levantó con una mirada triste y se va caminando.

 _Tada zutto kimi no yoko de umi wo miteita [Simplemente me quedé a tu lado mirando el mar]_

 _Kaze wa tsumetakute mo atatakai kara [Porque me sentía cálida aunque el viento era muy frío]_

 _Tada zutto kimi no yoko de umi wo miteita [Simplemente me quedé a tu lado mirando el mar]_

 _Mune no kodou ima wa dou ka tsutawaranai de [Por favor, que en este momento no se noten mis latidos]_

Después se ve a Amy caminando por el bosque con una triste mirada, y de pronto, se encontró con Sonic y se quedó muda, hasta que el erizo hablo.

\- Hola -saludo el erizo.

\- Hola -saludo la eriza.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que tienes allí dentro? -pregunto el erizo.

 **(N/A: aquí termina la canción, recuerden, esta canción no la hice yo, y le doy crédito a quien haya escrito la canción y todo eso)**

\- Ah, Pues, es un rega… -dijo la eriza, pero fue interrumpida.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! -se carcajeo Eggman.

\- Eggman -dijo Sonic.

\- Pues sí, soy yo, Dr. Eggman, el mejor científico del mundo, y vengo a darles un regalo -dijo Eggman, para luego apretar unos cuantos botones, y comenzaron a aparecer un motón de robots, y estos se dirigían a Sonic y a Amy.

El erizo azul comenzó a pelear contra aquellos robots, pero eran demasiados y Sonic estaba en desventaja, y en medio de la pelea, uno de esos robots se acercó a Amy, y esta se asustó, pero Sonic no tardó en darse cuenta.

\- ¡Amy! -grito el erizo, para luego hacer un spin dash y atravesar al robot, haciendo que este explote.

Sonic continuaba peleando con los robots, los cuales eran cada vez más, pero en algún momento dado, dejaron de llegar, y el erizo logro salir victorioso nuevamente.

\- ¡La próxima vez si lograre derrotarte Sonic! -grito furioso Eggman, para luego, irse.

\- Hey Amy -dijo el erizo acercándose a la mencionada -¿Estás bien? -pregunto el erizo.

\- Si -dijo la eriza, y el erizo sonrió, luego la eriza volvió a hablar -Sonic, ten -dijo dándole el almuerzo especial, algo sonrojada.

\- ¿Para mí? -Pregunto el erizo, la eriza asintió y Sonic volvió a preguntar- ¿Qué es?

\- Es un "almuerzo especial", es de agradecimiento, por todas las veces que me has salvado o ayudado -dijo mostrándole al erizo lo que había preparado.

\- ¿Tú lo hiciste? -pregunto el erizo, y la eriza asintió, aun sonrojada, el erizo tomo con una mano aquel empaque y probo un bocado de la comida - está delicioso -dijo con una sonrisa mientras comía.

\- Lo hice con amor -dijo inconscientemente la eriza.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? -pregunto el erizo, haciendo que la eriza se diera cuenta de lo que dijo, ruborizándose intensamente.

\- Nada, no dije nada -respondió la eriza aun sonrojada- _¿Por qué dije eso?_ -pensó la eriza.

Después de eso, la eriza vio a Sonic comiendo lo que ella había preparado, y no pudo evitar sonreír por ello y tenía un ligero sonrojo y sus ojos estaban brillosos.

\- _Sonic…_ -dijo para sus adentros.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	6. Todo un día en el centro

Capítulo 6: Todo un día en el centro

 **En una vereda:**

Amy y sus amigas estaban caminando completamente calladas viendo el paisaje, se podía contemplar la caída de las hojas de los árboles, pues, era otoño, aunque una de ellas decidió hablar.

\- Oigan, yo estaba pensando en que tal vez podríamos ir al centro, ya saben, para pasar el rato -dijo alegremente la eriza celeste.

\- Yo digo que sí -respondió Amy.

Las demás asintieron alegremente en señal de aceptación, después de eso, siguieron caminando.

 **En el centro**

Las niñas estaban caminando mientras veían las vidrieras, hasta que algo llamo la atención de una de ellas.

\- ¿Hmm? Amy ¿ese de haya no es ese tal Sonic the Hedgehog? -pregunto una halcón.

\- Si es él, en seguida regreso -dijo alegremente Amy, para luego ir corriendo hacia Sonic y gritar el nombre de este, el cual, se volteó a ver, y la eriza le abrazo.

\- A-Amy -dijo un poco nervioso y sonrojado el erizo- ¿q-que haces por aquí?

\- Estaba con mis amigas, ah, casi lo olvido ¡chicas! ¿Podrían venir un segundo? –dijo Amy y estas hicieron caso -Sonic, ellas son Atsuko Heart.

\- Hola -dijo alegremente la eriza celeste.

\- Mayumi the Hedgehog -presento la eriza.

\- Hooolaaa, jejeje -dijo nerviosamente y Sonic sonrió al verla.

\- Manami the Squirrel -presento la eriza.

\- Hola -dijo alegremente la ardilla.

\- Miu the Dove -presento la eriza.

\- Hola -dijo alegremente la halcón

\- Y por último pero no menos importante, Chiemi the Racoon -presento la eriza.

\- Hola -dijo alegremente la mapache.

\- Chicas, él es Sonic the Hedgehog -dijo Amy.

\- Hola Sonic -dijo alegremente un pequeño zorro.

\- Hola Tails -dijo alegre el erizo.

\- Ah, Hola chicas -saludo Tails a las demás.

\- Hola Tails -saludaron al unísono las chicas.

\- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? -pregunto Tails.

\- Yo y mis amigas estábamos aquí, pasando el rato y todo eso -dijo Amy.

\- Yo solo estaba paseando -dijo Sonic.

\- Emm, Amy -dijeron Atsuko y Mayumi, para luego susurrarle algo a Amy.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Ah, está bien, si no tienen problemas -dijo Amy.

\- No, no tenemos ningún problema -dijeron las demás.

\- Ok, Sonic, Tails -dijo Amy.

\- ¿Si? -dijeron Sonic y Tails.

\- ¿Qué tal si pasan el rato con nosotras? -pregunto Amy.

\- No se preocupen, no seremos solo nosotras y ustedes dos, nuestros otros amigos ya llegan -dijo Chiemi.

\- Está bien -dijeron Sonic y Tails.

\- Aunque el "ya llegan" es literal, desde aquí los veo -dijo Miu.

\- Hola chicas, perdonen la tardanza, el tren se retrasó -dijo un mapache

\- No importa, chicos, ellos son Sonic y Tails, Sonic, Tails, ellos son Akeno the Hedgehog, Yuki the Bunnie, Yota the Hawk y Ryo the Bunnie -dijo Amy.

\- Bueno, basta de presentaciones, es hora de continuar -dijo Manami.

\- ¡Si! -dijeron todos al unísono.

Después de eso, todos se fueron, más tarde, llegaron a una calle, y se quedaron un momento ahí, hasta que el semáforo cambio de rojo a verde.

 **(N/A: aquí empieza una canción llamada "Hitorijime" y apareció en el capítulo 40 de un anime llamado "Card Captor Sakura" yo me base en parte en ese capítulo cuando cree este cap de esta historia, desgraciadamente solo encontré la letra en japonés, las traducciones que encontré eran pésimas, pero si llego a encontrar una buena traducción o si en cuanto avance en ese idioma pueda traducirlo yo misma, añadiré la traducción, pero eso avisare en cuanto una de esas dos cosas ocurra, sorry por el inconveniente, ahora el link de la canción completa:**

 **watch?v=HtW-rPmn1rs** **escúchenla mientras leen)**

En cuanto eso paso, todos estaban cruzando la calle hablando entre ellos, después, se los ve a todos corriendo hasta que Mayumi tropezó y Sonic le ayudo a levantarse y Mayumi se le quedo viendo con una tierna mirada, todos se quedaron viendo, especialmente Amy y no pudo evitar sentirse rara.

 _Atashi wa motto motto motto_

 _Yokubari wagamama ni naru_

 _Kono mama anata wo gyutto tojikometai no_

 _Mite iru dake omotte 'ru dake to kimete 'ta kedo_

Se ve a Amy con unos lentes y las demás chicas la ven mientras usan unos lentes también, mientras los chicos también están usando lentes mientras hablan y hacen poses tontas, después, se ve a Amy girando alegre e imita la pose de un maniquí y los demás le aplauden, mientras que Mayumi abraza sorpresivamente a Sonic, y este se sonríe. Después todos están en una librería y se ve a Amy y a Mayumi riéndose mientras Sonic hace pucheros y los demás los ven porque Amy y Mayumi reían muy fuerte.

 _Hon no chotto demo nagaku kou shite tonari ni itai yo_

 _Dokka de sugoi juutai shite inai ka na_

 _Daisuki da yo Bureeki wa mou kikanai_

Ahora todos están subiendo unas escaleras y Amy apunta a un lugar, después, se ve a todos están almorzando mientras charlan, ahora todos están caminando mientras comen helado. Ahora se ve a todos charlando en una especie de ascensor, el cual está subiendo, mientras que Amy, Atsuko y Mayumi están viendo a través de la ventana como van subiendo.

 _Kotoba no ura Kanjite 'ru dare ka ni_

 _Tachi-uchi dekinai nara_

 _Ima dake demo Isshun dake demo_

 _Anata no kokoro wo hitorijime shitai_

Ahora se ve a todos caminando tranquilos, pero las chicas se detienen a ver una vidriera, en el cual se ve un vestido de bodas, y Mayumi se imagina con Sonic, ambos abrazados mientras bailan una lenta, después se ve a Amy y esta se imagina con Sonic, aunque solo eran sus siluetas, ambos estaban mirándose fijamente, y este dice algo que la pone feliz, para luego, ambos besarse. Después se ve a Mayumi y a Amy con los ojos brillosos, aunque Amy se sonroja un poco y niega con la cabeza.

 _Mitsumete zutto zutto zutto_

 _Senobi shite Demo oitsukitakute_

 _Kara kawareru no Suki da kedo kodomo ja 'ya na no_

 _Ichiban kowagari demo ichiban tsuyoi kimochi_

Ahora, Sonic está dentro de una cabina de fotos, y Mayumi le abraza brevemente, mientras que Amy los mira un poco enojada, para luego calmarse y acercarse a Sonic, el cual se sonrojo un poco, después se ve a Tails parándose delante de Sonic, y se ve a Atsuko yendo a abrazar a Amy, luego se ve desde afuera a los demás esperando, para luego mostrarse las fotos que se habían tomado Sonic, Amy, Mayumi, Atsuko y Tails.

 _Ki ga tsukeba mado no soto wa minareta itsu mo no keshiki_

 _O-ki ni iri no sakamichi ga senaka wo oshita_

 _Mirenakatta yokogao mou sorasanai_

Después, se ve a todos caminando y charlando entre todos pero Amy nota la cercanía entre Mayumi y Sonic y se pone molesta, para luego verse a todos en un café, luego se ve a todos riendo, y después se ve a todos corriendo entre una multitud de gente.

 _Kono kake ni wa zenbu tsugikomu n' da!_

 _Yuuki wa koi no iryoku_

 _Ima kono mune to onaji hayasa de_

 _Anata no kokoro wo dokidoki saset_ _ai no_

Ahora se ve a todos aun corriendo entre una multitud de gente, y Amy, Sonic, Mayumi y Akeno chocan entre sí, para luego, Akeno alzar a Mayumi y Sonic alzar a Amy, pues, las dos al chocar habían caído, luego, se ve a Akeno y Mayumi con sus manos entrelazadas viéndose a los ojos, pero Mayumi se separa, mientras que Sonic y Amy también estaban con las manos entrelazadas viéndose a los ojos, pero Mayumi los separa, y siguen el camino, y luego se ve a Amy sonriendo.

 _Kotoba no ura Kanjite 'ru dare ka ni_

 _Tachi-uchi dekinai nara_

 _Ima dake demo Isshun dake demo_

 _Anata no kokoro wo hitorijime shitai_

Ahora se ve a Mayumi, Amy y Atsuko jugando en una de esas máquinas de baile mientras los demás las ven, después se ve a Amy y a Sonic hablando entre ellos para el final verse a los demás hablando, y al final, volver a verse a Sonic y a Amy. Al final todos están viendo que juegos jugar.

 **(N/A: aquí termina la canción, recuerden, esta canción no la hice yo, y le doy crédito a quien haya escrito la canción y todo eso)**

Después de todo eso, se ve a una máquina y dice "lista para jugar" y Amy tiene un gran martillo en su mano.

\- ¡Tú puedes Amy! ¡Demuéstranos de que estas hecha! -dijo Yota.

Una vez él dijo eso, Atsuko miraba a Amy con una tierna mirada, cosa que llamo la atención de Mayumi.

\- Emm, Atsuko ¿acaso a ti te…? -dijo Mayumi pero fue interrumpida por Atsuko.

\- Muero por ver a Amy ganar ese juego -dijo Atsuko emocionada y con brillos en los ojos.

\- Jejeje -se rio Mayumi con una gota de sudor en su frente.

\- Aquí vamos ¡ahora! -dijo la máquina.

Amy intento golpear al topo, pero este se fue rápidamente y apareció del otro lado, Amy intenta nuevamente pero el topo aparece en otra parte, y sigue intentando pero no lo logra y Amy comienza hartarse pero igual sigue intentándolo sin éxito, mientras que los demás la animan, hasta que Mayumi sube a la máquina y toma el otro martillo.

\- Mayumi… -dijo Amy para luego ser interrumpida.

\- No te quedes parada -dijo Mayumi interrumpiendo a Amy, para luego comenzar a jugar el juego también- me encargare de los topos de este lado, Rose encárgate del otro -dijo con una mirada confiada y Amy asiente.

Ambas comienzan a jugar y logran darles a algunos topos, y los demás las animan aún más, luego, se ve a Amy y a Mayumi sonrientes. Al rato, se ve a Amy y a Mayumi gritando alegremente "ganamos" mientras saltan.

Ahora todos están en un tren, algunos están sentados hablando o leyendo revistas, mientras que los demás están parados viendo el paisaje.

\- Que lindo se ve todo desde aquí -dijo Manami.

\- Tienes razón -dijo Yuki.

\- Cierto -dijo Akeno.

\- Hmph, tal vez si cambiaran estas cosas por estas otras, creo que el tren podría ser más veloz -dijo Chiemi.

\- Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Ryo.

\- Yo también -dijo Tails.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto Sonic.

\- ¿Ah? no, nada, no ocurre nada -dijo Amy.

\- Vamos dime, no tengas miedo, puedes confiar en mi -dijo Sonic.

\- ¿No has sentido algo, diferente? -pregunto Amy.

\- ¿Cómo qué? -pregunto Sonic.

\- Un sentimiento extraño -dijo ligeramente sonrojada la eriza.

\- N-no cla-claro que no -dijo nervioso y sonrojado el erizo.

\- Está bien -dijo la eriza desilusionada.

\- Sabes, nunca había viajado en un tren -dijo el erizo.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Porque? -pregunto Amy.

\- ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Soy súper veloz, amo correr -dijo Sonic.

\- Jeje, ok, entiendo -dijo la eriza.

\- Eres muy hermosa -susurro el erizo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? -pregunto la eriza.

\- ¡Nada! ¡No dije nada! Jeje -respondió nervioso el erizo.

\- ¡Sonic! ya estamos por llegar, ¿te parece si después nos vamos a caminar solos los dos? -dijo Mayumi.

\- Emm, otro día, en un rato iré con Tails a ver si hay algún rastro de las esmeraldas -dijo Sonic.

\- Está bien -dijo un poco triste Mayumi.

\- ¡Sonríe! -dijo Atsuko tomándole una foto a Amy- saliste muy linda en la foto, la atesorare por siempre.

\- Jeje, ok -dijo Amy con una gota de sudor en su frente.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? -pregunto preocupada Atsuko.

\- Lo que siento, no sé lo que siento por Sonic, hoy, desde que presente a Mayumi, me siento rara, me dan ganas de ir a separarlos y asegurarme de que ella no vuelva a acercarse a él -dijo Amy.

\- Hmph, entiendo, algún día vas a saberlo, solo tienes que analizar cuidadosamente tus sentimientos -dijo Atsuko.

\- Lo sé, ya me lo has dicho, pero no puedo -dijo desanimadamente Amy.

\- Ya lo sabrás -dijo intentando animar a Amy.

\- Sonic, muero porque llegue el día en que tú y… -dijo Mayumi pero fue interrumpida por Sonic.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero recuerda que… -dijo Sonic pero fue interrumpido por Mayumi.

\- Si, si, si, aun no olvido esa parte, si llegas a… -dijo Mayumi pero fue interrumpida por Amy.

\- ¡Hemos llegado! ¡Vámonos! -dijo alegremente Amy.

\- ¡Si! -dijeron los demás.

\- ¡Vamos Sonic! -dijo Amy.

\- Está bien, vamos Mayumi -dijo Sonic.

\- Joo, está bien -dijo rendida Mayumi.

 **Más tarde**

\- Ya falta poco para llegar –dijo Yota.

\- Si, muero por ver ese lugar -dijo Miu.

\- ¡Vamos Sonic! ¿Qué esperas? -dijo Mayumi.

\- Mayumi, no es mi intención hacerte enojar, pero, deja a Sonic tranquilo -dijo Amy un poco molesta.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? -dijo Mayumi con una mirada fría pero con la cabeza gacha.

\- Que lo dejes tranquilo -dijo Amy nerviosa.

\- Hmph, a pesar de que aún no obtuviste tu respuesta, te estas comportando como si estuvieras… -dijo Mayumi, para luego acercarse a Amy- ce-lo-sa -le susurro a Amy en el oído.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡Yo no estoy…! -dijo Amy enojada pero fue interrumpida.

\- ¡Ahhh! -grito Atsuko al ser capturada por un robot.

\- ¡Atsuko! -gritaron todos.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! -se rio Eggman.

\- ¡Eggman! -gritaron todos.

\- Sí, soy yo, he vuelto, y esta vez si los derrotare -dijo Eggman.

\- ¡Sigue soñando! -dijo Sonic.

\- Hmph, esta vez no vas a poder ganarme -dijo Eggman.

Después de eso, Sonic comenzó a luchar contra los robots que iban apareciendo, mientras que los chicos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, para luego, ir a ayudar a Sonic, mientras que Amy y Mayumi también fueron capturadas, y las chicas junto con Tails se habían ocultado y estaban construyendo una máquina, el rato pasaba hasta que Chiemi y Tails finalizaron aquella máquina, y las demás les cubrían, hasta que llegaron al centro de la pelea y Chiemi presiono un botón mientras que Tails presiono otro botón, haciendo que los robots explotaran y los que tenían a Amy, Atsuko y Mayumi solo perdieron sus corazas, los chicos aprovecharon aquello y Yuki y Ryo destruyeron al robot que tenía a Atsuko, mientras que Akeno y Yota destruyeron al robot que tenía a Mayumi, mientras que Sonic destruyo al robot que tenía a Amy.

\- ¿Están todos bien? -pregunto Sonic y todos asintieron o dijeron que sí.

 **Más tarde, en casa de Atsuko**

Las chicas estaban ahí, pues, los chicos ya se habían ido a sus casas o en el caso de Sonic, él se había ido a buscar las esmeraldas junto con Tails como le había dicho a Mayumi.

\- Muy bien, tengo muchas fotos y videos de lo que paso hoy así no olvidare este día -dijo alegremente Atsuko.

\- Je, me divertí mucho ¿y ustedes? -dijo Amy.

\- Si -respondieron todas al unísono.

\- Y ¿pudiste descifrar el sentimiento? -pregunto Miu.

\- Aún no, pero pronto lo sabré y no me rendiré, me lo prometí a mí misma -dijo Amy.

\- Sigue así Amy, pronto lo sabrás -dijo Manami.

\- Tiene razón -dijo Chiemi.

\- Hmph, eso es obvio -dijo un poco molesta Mayumi.

\- Cierto -dijo Atsuko.

\- Lo sé, pero mientras tanto seguiré y seguiré hasta lograr saberlo -dijo Amy.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	7. Un pequeño gran deseo

Capítulo 7: Un pequeño gran deseo

 **En la escuela:**

Amy estaba en la clase de Literatura, aun tratando de entender que es lo que le pasaba, el tiempo paso, pero nuevamente no logro descifrarlo y sonó la campana que indicaba la hora del recreo.

 **Más tarde, en el patio de la escuela**

Amy estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, aún seguía igual, y a lo lejos sus amigos estaban viéndola con miradas preocupadas.

Por otra parte, al lado de la escuela hay una escuela secundaria, allí estaba una murciélago blanca caminando sola y ve a Amy.

\- _Hmph, esa chica, creo que es hora de ayudarle un poco_ -dijo para sus adentros, para luego alzar vuelo hasta el otro lado de la cerca y aterrizar frente a Amy.

La eriza no pudo evitar ver a la murciélago con una mirada curiosa.

\- Hola, tú eres Amy Rose si no me equivoco -dijo la murciélago.

\- Sí, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -dijo la eriza de manera curiosa.

\- Todo a su paso, todo a su paso, ¿Te ocurre algo? -pregunto la murciélago mientras se sentaba al lado de la eriza.

\- No sé si sea buena idea hablar de eso contigo -respondió tímidamente la eriza.

\- Es un chico ¿verdad? -dijo la murciélago.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -pregunto impresionada la eriza.

\- Lo supuse, y ¿Qué ocurre con él? Dímelo, tal vez pueda ayudarte -dijo la murciélago.

\- Está bien, te lo dire, es que, hace unos meses conocí a un chico llamado Sonic, y bueno, desde que lo conocí, siento un sentimiento extraño -dijo la eriza tímidamente.

\- Hmph, ¿Cómo qué? -pregunto la murciélago.

\- Pues, siento que mi corazón late muy rápido, siempre me sonrojo cuando estoy cerca de él, cuando veo su sonrisa, siempre siento que todo estará bien, y siempre, cuando estoy con él, me siento completa… -dijo la eriza pero fue interrumpida por la risa de la murciélago.

\- Jajaja… -se carcajeo la murciélago.

\- ¿Ehh? ¿Por qué te ríes? Sabía que no debía decirte nada… -dijo la eriza con un tono molesto mientras estaba por levantarse, pero es interrumpida y detenida por la murciélago.

\- No me burlo de ti -dijo la murciélago.

\- ¿Ah no? -pregunto impresionada la eriza.

\- No, lo que ocurre es que la respuesta es muy fácil, pero lo único que te dire es que tienes que tranquilizarte y analizar tus sentimientos cuidadosamente, con eso te darás cuenta de que es lo que sientes -dijo la murciélago.

\- Ya me lo han dicho y no funciona -dijo la eriza.

\- Solo relájate, eso es lo que te falta -dijo la murciélago.

Una vez paso eso, la eriza hiso lo que la murciélago dijo, se tranquilizó y analizo sus sentimientos cuidadosamente y mediante flashes se ven varias escenas de los capítulos anteriores.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y Amy seguía en eso, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

\- Y-yo -callo por un momento- estoy enamorada -volvió a callar- de él -dijo finalmente la eriza y vio fijamente a la murciélago.

\- Ya era hora de que lo notaras, ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme -dijo la murciélago mientras se levantaba.

\- Espera, ¿Quién eres? -pregunto la eriza.

\- Más adelante lo sabrás -dijo la murciélago, para luego extender sus alas e irse.

\- Hey, espera… -dijo la eriza, pero la murciélago no hizo caso- joo -se quejó la eriza.

La murciélago había alzado vuelo pero de pronto, apareció un robot de la nada y la atrapo, para luego atrapar a Amy.

\- ¡AHHH! -grito la eriza al ser capturada por el robot, y al poco tiempo, la eriza oyó una carcajada malvada que ya reconocía fácilmente- Eggman -dijo la eriza.

\- Sí, soy yo -dijo Eggman, para luego volver a soltar una carcajada malvada.

\- ¡Eggman! -grito una voz masculina.

\- So-Sonic -susurro alegre la eriza.

Después de eso aparecieron unos robots los cuales intentaron atacar a Sonic, pero este rápidamente los esquivo para luego, destruir a esos robots.

\- ¿Así me das la bienvenida Eggman? -pregunto de manera burlona el erizo.

\- Grr, ya verás -dijo Eggman apretando unos botones.

Comenzaron a aparecer más robots y Sonic luchaba contra los robots e intentaba llegar hasta donde estaban Amy y la murciélago, pero eran demasiados y no podía.

\- Chicos, vamos a ayudar a Sonic -dijo Mayumi y todos asintieron.

Dicho y hecho, Mayumi, Atsuko, Manami, Miu, Chiemi, Akeno, Yuki, Yota y Ryo se dirigieron al "campo de batalla" y comenzaron a ayudar a Sonic, aunque en medio de la batalla también apareció Tails en su Tornado, una vez derrotaron a todos los robots, Eggman soltó una carajada malvada.

\- Tal vez pudieron derrotar a esos robots, pero, aun les falta uno, y tiene una gran sorpresa para ustedes -dijo señalando la cabeza del robot, el único que pudo ver a que se refería Eggman, era Tails, solo porque fue el único que vio eso.

\- ¡Las esmeraldas! ¡Tiene las siete esmeraldas! -exclamo Tails, alarmando a Sonic.

\- Pequeño zorro, tu respuesta es correcta, y ahora sí podré vencerlos -dijo Eggman, para luego volver a carcajearse.

\- Nadie puede vencerme, y estoy segura de que tú y tu robot no serán la excepción -dijo orgullosamente Mayumi.

\- Pues, probemos entonces -dijo Eggman desafiando a la eriza.

\- ¡Mayumi no lo hagas! -gritaron Sonic y Akeno.

\- Mayumi, tú no puedes con esa cosa, tiene las esmeraldas, lo único que conseguirás es llevarte a tu propia destrucción -dijo Akeno.

\- ¡Yo puedo, sé que puedo! -grito Mayumi molesta por lo que dijo Akeno.

\- ¡Mayumi, yo te ayudare, ese robot tiene a Amy y no quiero perderla de ningún modo! -grito Atsuko segura de sí misma.

\- Atsuko… -susurro Amy sonriente al escuchar a su amiga decir eso.

\- En lugar de pelear… -dijo Chiemi.

\- Entre nosotros podríamos… -dijo Ryo.

\- Trabajar en equipo -dijeron al unísono Chiemi y Ryo

\- Ashh, trabajaremos juntos, pero que conste yo podría hacerlo sola -dijo rendidamente Mayumi

\- Está bien, ahora vamos -dijo Manami.

\- Si -dijeron todos al unísono.

Ahora Tails comenzó a dispararle al robot, el cual activo una especie de campo de fuerza y todas las balas, al chocar, cambiaron de dirección y se dirigieron a Tails, el cual grito y trato de esquivar las balas, sin mucho éxito, pues, la mayoría lograron darle y eso afecto un poco al Tornado, después, el campo de fuerza fue desactivado y el robot comenzó a disparar y lanzar misiles por todas partes, causando destrozos a su alrededor, todos apenas lograban esquivar aquel ataque, mientras Amy y la murciélago estaban completamente aterradas y se movían a todas partes en un intento de liberarse, pero sin éxito, de pronto, el robot dejo de disparar y de lanzar misiles y todos aprovecharon para ir a atacarlo, el más afectado fue Tails, pues, el Tornado estaba muy dañado y era cuestión de tiempo de que termine estrellándose, pero aun así el zorro continuaba, todos comenzaron a atacar juntos, mientras que Tails se acercó a Sonic y este salto al Tornado, ambos sabían perfectamente que hacer, pero les sería muy difícil.

Atsuko, Mayumi y Akeno atacaron juntos, pero el robot se defendió y los golpeo fuertemente, haciendo que los tres erizos se estrellaran fuertemente en el suelo, los tres se levantaron, aunque estaban débiles, pues, los golpes abrían sido muy fuertes, y así pasaron los minutos, todos intentaban atacar al robot, pero no le hacían mucho daño, mientras que el robot les daba golpes muy severos a todos, además de que cada tanto comenzaba a disparar y a lanzar misiles, algo que les causaba problemas también es que cada tanto el robot activaba un campo de fuerza y no lograban hacerle daño.

\- ¡Sonic, el Tornado no resistirá por mucho tiempo! ¡Tienes que saltar y conseguir las esmeraldas! -dijo Tails.

\- ¡Lo sé, pero aun no es el momento indicado! -dijo Sonic.

\- ¡¿Y cuándo lo será eso?! -pregunto el zorro.

\- ¡No lo sé! -dijo Sonic.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! -pregunto Tails.

\- ¡Tú eres el experto en crear planes, no yo! -dijo Sonic.

\- ¡Ashh, cuando diga "ahora" vas a saltar! ¡¿Oíste?! -dijo Tails.

\- ¡Si! -dijo Sonic.

Paso un breve momento, hasta que el robot estaba concentrado en todos, a excepción de Sonic y Tails.

\- ¡Sonic, ahora! -exclamo Tails.

El erizo hizo caso y salto del Tornado y llego hasta la cabeza del robot, e intento tomar la esmeralda que estaba más cerca, pero comenzó a salir humo de esa parte, mientras que en la cara del erizo se notaba el dolor, hasta que logro sacarla, y después hizo lo mismo con todas las esmeraldas, pero el robot se lo hacía más difícil, pues, intentaba agarrar al erizo, pero este, trataba de que no ocurriera eso, y en cuanto el erizo logro tomar todas las esmeraldas, salto rápidamente al suelo, y se alejó rápidamente para que el robot no lo alcanzara, en cuanto se alejó lo suficiente, se transformó en Súper Sonic y comenzó a atacar al robot, haciéndole mucho daño, hasta que logro destruir al robot, y en cuanto eso paso, Sonic rápidamente tomo a Amy en brazos, mientras que la murciélago reaccionó rápidamente y comenzó a volar.

\- Ugh, volveré, y la próxima vez si lograre vencerlos -dijo Eggman furioso, para luego, irse, mientras que el erizo se des transformó.

\- Gracias por salvarnos -dijo la murciélago.

\- Si, gracias por salvarnos, Sonic -dijo Amy, y la murciélago, al oír ese nombre, decidió dejarlos solos.

\- Debo irme -dijo la murciélago y se fue.

Después de eso, Sonic y Amy se vieron a los ojos alegres y se sonrojaron un poco, para luego oír los gritos de celebración por parte de los demás.

\- ¿Amy estas bien? -pregunto preocupada Atsuko.

\- Sí, estoy bien -respondió Amy.

\- Me alegro por eso, aunque, creo que por un tiempo no tendremos clases -dijo Atsuko.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -pregunto Amy.

\- Mira como quedó la escuela -dijo mientras señalaba la escuela- ahora tendré más tiempo para estar contigo, podríamos jugar a disfrazarnos -dijo Atsuko muy alegre con sus ojos muy brillosos y al mismo tiempo imaginándose a Amy con un disfraz de patinadora artística preguntando "¿Qué te parece?".

\- Jeje, claro -dijo Amy con una gota de sudor en su frente.

 **Más tarde, enfrente de la casa de Amy**

Ambos erizos acababan de llegar y Sonic estaba a punto de irse, cuando Amy lo detuvo.

\- Sonic -dijo Amy.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto el erizo.

\- Emm, yo… -tartamudeo Amy, para luego quedarse callada y pensar- _Lo amo, pero, aún soy algo joven para estas cosas…_

\- No, nada, olvídalo, nos veremos mañana Sonic -dijo finalmente Amy.

\- Si, nos veremos mañana Amy -dijo Sonic, para luego irse, dejando a la eriza sola.

\- _Creo que, algún día, estaremos juntos, tal vez dentro de dos o tres años se lo diga, ahora soy muy joven para eso, así que esperaremos, tal vez, hasta que tenga doce o trece años, pero por el momento, esto no será más que…_

 **FLASHBACKS**

 **(N/A: aquí empieza una canción escrita por MÍ ¬3¬ (?)**

 _Se ve cuando Sonic estaba tomando una siesta en un árbol, pero una explosión interrumpió su siesta, para luego mostrar cuando Sonic sonrió triunfante, pero luego notó que cerca suyo había un edificio hecho pedazos, y a una pequeña eriza que estaba atrapada entre los escombros, luego se ve cuando tenía a la eriza en sus brazos, y por último se ve cuando Amy conoció a Tails._

 _Desde el inicio, siempre he tenido una gran duda_

 _Pero yo no voy a rendirme, hasta que pueda saber la verdad_

 _Mi corazón, late a mil por hora, y las dudas aumentan_

 _¿Qué siento por ti? Esa es mi pregunta..._

 _Se ve cuando Sonic y Amy se conocen, y luego se muestra cuando Sonic y Amy están viendo el paisaje nocturno. Ahora se ve a Sonic derrotando a Eggman, para luego salvarla a ella, y ambos al estar muy cerca, se sonrojan. Se ve a Amy suspirar y luego ver el cielo azul mientras sigue en el columpio, aquel color le hizo recordar a Sonic, y nuevamente comenzaba a recordar, pero aquel recuerdo fue interrumpido porque alguien le saludo, ese alguien era Sonic, la eriza se sonrojo un poco, pero decidió calmarse y devolver el saludo, pero termino por abrasar al erizo, y este se impresiono y también se sonrojo, la eriza, al darse cuenta de lo abrupta que fue, soltó al erizo._

 _La eriza estaba soñando con un lindo día de verano en el parque, y en ese parque estaba ella, en un intento de patinar, pues, ella no sabía patinar, pero no estaba sola, Sonic estaba con ella, ambos patinando, solo que Amy estaba aprendiendo, y cuando lo intento, iba bien, pero se distrajo por la mirada del erizo, y debido a que se distrajo, perdió el control y se cayó, mientras que Sonic rápidamente se fue con ella para asegurarse de que este bien._

 _¿Sera amor? Siempre me lo pregunto a mí misma_

 _Pero aun así, no encuentro la respuesta (la respuesta)_

 _Yo no pienso parar, hasta obtener lo que busco_

 _No me rendiré, y lograre cumplir mi objetivo_

 _El erizo pregunto preocupado si ella estaba bien, para después estirar su mano para que la eriza la tomara, y la eriza respondió que sí, para luego, tomar la mano del erizo, y este le ayudo a levantarse. Ambos erizos quedaron viéndose fijamente, y poco a poco, ambos fueron acercándose, tanto, hasta que sus narices se tocaron como si se estuvieran dando un beso esquimal, y ambos estaban a punto de fundirse en un tierno beso, pero de pronto, sonó la alarma del despertador de Amy, haciendo que el sueño fuese interrumpido y esta despertara._

 _La eriza juro que algún día iba a saber que era ese sentimiento, después cayó por un momento, para luego decir que no iba a parar, no hasta descubrir que era ese sentimiento extraño y desconocido para ella, mientras decía eso, ella veía el atardecer._

 _Quiero saber que siento por ti, pero no puedo_

 _Aunque el secreto, era tranquilizarme y analizar mis sentimientos_

 _Y con eso yo ahora logre descubrir la verdad_

 _Mis sentimientos se aclaran más y más_

 _El erizo extendió su mano, y la eriza tomo tímidamente la mano del erizo, Amy sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente y no podía evitar sonrojarse un poco, después se ve a Sonic corriendo rápidamente y a Amy en sus brazos, la eriza tenía un suave rubor en sus mejillas y observaba todo el paisaje con una tierna sonrisa. Después, Amy voltea para ver a Sonic tomando una siesta, la eriza no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse. Después, se ve a Sonic con unos chaos y Amy va abrazar al erizo, el cual, se sonroja._

 _Sonic y Amy están corriendo, y el erizo estaba más adelante, mientras que Amy estaba atrás y tenía una gran sonrisa y dio un salto y atrapo al erizo, abrazándolo y este estaba un poco sonrojado._

 _Solo soy una niña de diez años, aún soy joven_

 _Ya se la verdad, ya no tengo ni una sola duda_

 _Pero sé que aún soy joven para esto, aún soy joven_

 _Por eso esto no es más que… un pequeño gran deseo…_

 _Después se muestra cuando comenzaron a aparecer más robots, y esos robots, intentaban acercarse a la eriza, y el erizo hacía todo lo posible para protegerla, pero Sonic ya no estaba solo, pues, Tails había llegado en el Tornado y comenzó a dispararle a los robots, pero ambos se descuidaron un poco, y la eriza fue capturada por uno de esos robots._

 _El erizo se dirigió corriendo a donde estaba la eriza, pero el robot comenzó a irse volando junto con el Dr. Eggman._

 _La eriza estaba en una especie de capsula, acurrucada con una mirada deprimida y preocupada y comienza a pensar en aquel sentimiento de nuevo._

 _Sonic y Tails se dirigen a la base de Eggman, y el erizo no pudo evitar pensar en aquella eriza. El erizo dijo para sus adentros que no se preocupe y que iba a salvarla._

 _Mi sueño de amor eres tú, aunque al principio lo negaba_

 _Yo te amo y por siempre será así... (Te amare por siempre)_

 _Ya lo tengo todo claro y mi amor por ti aumenta_

 _Pero soy joven aún, por eso esto no es más que... un pequeño gran deseo..._

 _Amy notó que la capsula en donde estaba ella comenzó a bajar y se preguntó para sus adentros que estaba pasando._

 _Amy busco con la mirada a Sonic y lo encontró, mientras que Eggman presiono otro botón y apareció un gran robot, y Amy se asusta y preocupa aún más._

 _Sonic noto que la eriza lo estaba viendo y le dio una sonrisa y guiño un ojo, la eriza sonrió, mientras Sonic encontró al robot e hizo un spin dash, atravesándolo en el centro, y aquel robot exploto en pedazos, quedando Sonic como el ganador, Amy se alegró al ver como su héroe salía victorioso._

 _El erizo rompió una pared mientras tenía a Amy en brazos, y Tails, al ver a Sonic, fue directo a él, y Sonic y Amy cayeron en el Tornado._

 **(N/A: aquí inicia un solo)**

 _En ese momento, vieron algo que los puso felices, el erizo había llegado ileso, y Amy al ver a Sonic, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente._

 _El erizo azul se quedó viendo a la eriza hasta que esta entro a su casa, el erizo no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente por el pensamiento que se le vino a la mente y se dijo a sí mismo que se quitara esas ideas de la cabeza, y que solo la metería en más problemas si seguía así, después suspiro y se fue corriendo._

 _Todas dejaron de comer y la vieron fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos y parpadearon varias veces. Después se ve cuando la mapache de enfureció con Amy, para después mostrar a Amy con la cabeza baja y pregunto que podía hacer para darle las gracias a Sonic, mientras veía a sus amigas. Ahora se ve a la eriza celeste intentando animar a Amy a hacerle un "almuerzo especial" a Sonic. Luego se ve a Amy alegre y confiadamente diciendo que haría eso._

 _Amy al instante cerró el libro, apretó el puño y se levantó con una mirada triste y se va caminando._

 _Ahora se ve cuando Amy algo sonrojada le da el almuerzo especial a Sonic, y luego cuando Sonic pregunto si ella lo había hecho y la eriza asiente aun sonrojada, después se ve a Sonic comiendo con una gran sonrisa y dice que estaba delicioso, después se ve a Amy diciendo algo de manera inconsciente y el erizo pregunta que había dicho y la eriza se sonroja intensamente y dice que nada._

 _Ahora se ve a todas las amigas de Amy siendo presentadas por esta última, luego se ve cuando Miu dice que el "ya llegan" es literal y que desde ahí los ve, y luego un mapache saluda a las chicas y pide perdón por la tardanza y que el tren se retrasó. Ahora se ve a todos los chicos siendo presentados por Amy, y luego a Manami diciendo que era hora de continuar._

 _Un gran amor por ti yo siento... las dudas se aclaran... (Las dudas se aclaran)_

 _Te amo con todo mi corazón… y quiero que estemos juntos… (Que estemos juntos)_

 _Tú y yo por siempre… solo nosotros y nadie más... (Solo nosotros y nadie más)_

 _Sé que soy joven aún, pero igual deseo que llegue el día en el que, terminemos juntos..._

 _Se los ve a todos corriendo hasta que Mayumi tropezó y Sonic le ayudo a levantarse y Mayumi se le quedo viendo con una tierna mirada, todos se quedaron viendo, especialmente Amy y no pudo evitar sentirse rara._

 _Se ve a Amy girando alegre e imita la pose de un maniquí y los demás le aplauden, mientras que Mayumi abraza sorpresivamente a Sonic, y este se sonríe. Después todos están en una librería y se ve a Amy y a Mayumi riéndose mientras Sonic hace pucheros y los demás los ven porque Amy y Mayumi reían muy fuerte._

 _Ahora se ve a todos charlando en una especie de ascensor, el cual está subiendo, mientras que Amy, Atsuko y Mayumi están viendo a través de la ventana como van subiendo._

 _Ahora se ve a todos caminando tranquilos, pero las chicas se detienen a ver una vidriera, en el cual se ve un vestido de bodas, y Mayumi se imagina con Sonic, ambos abrazados mientras bailan una lenta, después se ve a Amy y esta se imagina con Sonic, aunque solo eran sus siluetas, ambos estaban mirándose fijamente, y este dice algo que la pone feliz, para luego, ambos besarse. Después se ve a Mayumi y a Amy con los ojos brillosos, aunque Amy se sonroja un poco y niega con la cabeza._

 _Un pequeño gran deseo, es lo que tengo yo ahora_

 _Un deseo inocente de amor, eso es lo que tengo ahora mismo_

 _Tal vez algún día podamos estar juntos como yo deseo_

 _Pero hasta ahora solo es... un pequeño gran deseo..._

 _Ahora, Sonic está dentro de una cabina de fotos, y Mayumi le abraza brevemente, mientras que Amy los mira un poco enojada, para luego calmarse y acercarse a Sonic, el cual se sonrojo un poco, después se ve a Tails parándose delante de Sonic, y se ve a Atsuko yendo a abrazar a Amy, luego se ve desde afuera a los demás esperando, para luego mostrarse las fotos que se habían tomado Sonic, Amy, Mayumi, Atsuko y Tails._

 _Ahora se ve a todos en un café, luego se ve a todos riendo, y después se ve a todos corriendo entre una multitud de gente._

 _Ahora se ve a todos aun corriendo entre una multitud de gente, y Amy, Sonic, Mayumi y Akeno chocan entre sí, para luego, Akeno alzar a Mayumi y Sonic alzar a Amy, pues, las dos al chocar habían caído, luego, se ve a Akeno y Mayumi con sus manos entrelazadas viéndose a los ojos, pero Mayumi se separa, mientras que Sonic y Amy también estaban con las manos entrelazadas viéndose a los ojos, pero Mayumi los separa, y siguen el camino, y luego se ve a Amy sonriendo._

 _Quiero saber que siento por ti, pero no puedo_

 _Aunque el secreto, era tranquilizarme y analizar mis sentimientos_

 _Y con eso yo ahora logre descubrir la verdad_

 _Mis sentimientos se aclaran más y más_

 _Ahora se ve a Mayumi, Amy y Atsuko jugando en una de esas máquinas de baile mientras los demás las ven, después se ve a Amy y a Sonic hablando entre ellos para el final verse a los demás hablando, y al final, volver a verse a Sonic y a Amy. Al final todos están viendo que juegos jugar._

 _Atsuko miraba a Amy con una tierna mirada, cosa que llamo la atención de Mayumi e intento preguntar algo, pero fue interrumpida por Atsuko, y luego se ve a Mayumi reír con una gota de sudor en su frente._

 _Se ve a Amy y a Mayumi sonrientes. Al rato, se ve a Amy y a Mayumi gritando alegremente "ganamos" mientras saltan._

 _Ahora se ve Amy preguntándole algo a Sonic y este responde con otra pregunta, y Amy dice algo mientras tenía un ligero sonrojo, Sonic responde que no, aunque sonrojado y nervioso._

 _Solo soy una niña de diez años, aún soy joven…_

 _Ya se la verdad, ya no tengo ni una sola duda…_

 _Pero sé que aún soy joven para esto, aún soy joven…_

 _Por eso esto no es más que… un pequeño gran deseo…_

 _Después se ve a Amy charlando desanimadamente con Atsuko, la cual, intentaba animarle._

 _Ahora se ve Mayumi con una mirada fría pero con la cabeza gacha y diciendo algo, y Amy repite lo que había dicho antes, ahora se ve a Mayumi acercándose a Amy y le susurra algo en el oído, luego se ve a Amy respondiendo enojada pero fue interrumpida._

 _Yuki y Ryo destruyeron al robot que tenía a Atsuko, mientras que Akeno y Yota destruyeron al robot que tenía a Mayumi, mientras que Sonic destruyo al robot que tenía a Amy. Después Sonic pregunta si todos están bien y todos asintieron o dijeron que sí._

 _Miu, Manami, Chiemi Atsuko y Mayumi están de acuerdo con lo que dijo Amy, aunque esta última estaba un poco molesta._

 _Por último, se ve atreves de flashes varias escenas de este capítulo._

 **FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS**

Se ve a Sonic corriendo dejando una estela azul, pero después se ve nuevamente a Amy.

- _ **Un pequeño gran deseo**_ -dijo la eriza para sus adentros con una tierna sonrisa.

 **(N/A: aquí termina la canción)**

 ** _Fin… ¿O no?_**

 ** _NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO PROYECTO ^^_**


End file.
